Mutual Affinities of Organic Beings
by CloneClub1296
Summary: Sarah's "dead," Vic is mourning, Felix is willing, and both of them are drunk. Need I say more?


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot story that I thought I might go on ahead and do! The beginning is going to be extremely familiar, but then you'll see it begin to change rather quickly as you read lol This pairing has been stuck in my head for months and I seriously doubt it'd ever be canon, but that won't stop me from writing it! Lol enjoy!**

It had been an interesting day for Felix. He threw a wake for Sarah, his very much alive foster sister, who just happened to be faking her death for the time being, in order to convinced her loved ones, more specifically her abusive ex boyfriend Vic, that she was really dead. Vic had also assaulted Felix for accusing him of being the reason Sarah was dead. There were obviously all sorts of tension going on between the two men, but once things settled down, well as they say, drunken words are sober thoughts.

Felix plopped down on his chair. "Vic, I'm tired."

Vic groaned. "One last drink." He said leaning over to pour himself yet another glass of alcohol. It was at least his ninth one.

"Only for Sarah." The annoyed foster brother mumbled under his breath.

Vic also took the time to pour Felix another glass, and extended it out to him. Hesitantly, Felix accepted the glass, and downed it all in one gulp.

"Good huh?" Vic asked with a drunken smirk.

Felix analyzed his foster sister's ex boyfriend. He couldn't deny the fact that he was attractive. The smirk looked good on him. His personality was complete shit no doubt, but he did look sexy being an asshole, that's for sure.

"Ok." Felix started putting down his empty glass. "Off you go."

"Wait a minute." Vic started. "My turn." He said as he began to drink from the bottle.

Felix groaned; just ready to get the bastard out of his place, no matter how good he looked.

Vic put down the bottle, and looked up at Felix. "…I wanted to get to know Sarah's daughter." He told him.

"Out Vic!" Felix said pointing to the door.

"Why not?" Vic angrily asked.

"There's a reason you never met her."

"What is it?" Vic asked plainly.

"Well let's see, for starters you're a drug dealer."

"I can help her financially!" Vic stated.

"And second." Felix said ignoring Vic's statement and sitting beside him on the couch. "Sarah left you. She ran because you were abusive."

Vic put his hand on the side of Felix's face. Where the hell was this coming from? And why was he kind of liking it?

Quickly realizing what may or may not be happening, Felix took Vic's hand off the side of his face.

"I wanna make up for that." Vic told Felix.

Felix wasn't hearing anymore of this. "Alright let's go." He said as he helped the drunk get up from the couch.

"Felix, I want to stay connected to her." Vic told his girlfriend's brother as he was escorted to the door.

"Who?" Felix asked. "Who?"

"Kira."

Felix opened the door and led Vic out into the hallway. "Vic, Kira is not Sarah. Sarah's dead, and she's not coming back. You need to man up, and accept that."

Vic just drunkenly stared at Felix for a moment. "Felix?"

"What Vic."

"Give me a hug."

Felix groaned and rolled his eyes and he tried to shut the door, but Vic caught it with his hand.

"Please. Just one hug?" He asked.

Felix looked into Vic's eyes. He could tell that they were filled with pain and grief. Vic truly missed Sarah, and deep down, for some reason, it made him feel bad for the poor bastard. Not to mention that a more vulnerable side turned him on, and that wasn't just the champagne talking either.

"Well…alright." Felix said giving in. He opened his arms out.

Vic smiled and began to walk into the embrace, but didn't hug back. He kissed Felix right on the lips.

Felix was stunned! His breath reeked of alcohol…or was it his breath that reeked of alcohol? Nevertheless, this was wrong. It was wrong, wrong, _wrong!_ No matter how much he wanted to give in.

Vic continued to be the only one giving unrequited kisses when he used his strength to push Felix against the wall after closing the door. He began to feel Felix's body up and down, which turned the foster brother on even more. Well, he is Sarah's _ex_ after all, right?

Felix finally gave into the kisses. Sticking his tongue into Vic's mouth and opening the rest of his white dress shirt, and taking off Vic's black tie. The two continued with their intense French kissing as Felix's hands explored Vic's well-toned body. His muscular chest and eight pack. Felix wasted no time in sliding his hand down Vic's pants, and was amazed and pleased to find that Vic the Dick had quite a dick on him!

Felix then used his strength to turn Vic around and push him against the wall! He started kissing Vic's neck, causing soft moans to escape from his sister's ex's mouth. He kissed is muscular pecs and licked down his eight pack down to his pants, pulling down Vic's pants and rubbing his increasingly hard dick through his black briefs.

"Please…do something about that." Vic said in between moans.

Felix didn't have to be told twice as he pulled down the briefs, as Vic's hard member flew straight out, almost hitting Felix in the face. He began to lick the tip slowly in a circular motion before taking it in his mouth causing louder moans to escape from Vic's mouth.

"Felix." Vic moaned.

The foster brother smirked as he bobbed his head up and down on Vic's 7-inch thick dick. He continued to increase speed until he felt part of Vic's dick hit the back of his throat. Thankfully, Felix learned how to do this without upsetting his gag reflex.

Vic's moans continued to get louder as Felix began to deepthroat his dick like a pro taking one more inch in at a time than before. He began to feel Vic throbbing in his mouth.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Vic said out of breath.

Like hell he was! They had gone this far already, and Felix wasn't going to stop until he got some dick himself! He took Vic out of his mouth and grabbed him by the sides. He dragged Vic to his bed and pushed him on his back.

"I love aggressive bottoms." Vic said smiling.

"What?" Felix asked shot.

"…Huh?" Vic said pretending to not know what he said.

Felix stared at him suspiciously for a second, but then simply brushed the comment off. "Condom." He said.

Vic pointed at his pants, which were on the floor. Felix went over to them, and found a condom in his back pocket.

"Always carry one of those around." He said while wagging his finger around and smiling.

Felix couldn't help but smile. This guy was an idiot, but he was a cute one, and even cuter when he was easy to sympathize with. He walked back over to the bed and took every inch of Vic's dick down his throat in one gulp, causing Vic to moan the loudest he had at that point. Felix pulled him out of his mouth slowly and noticed that Vic's dick was throbbing again. He tore open the condom wrapper and covered his lover's dick with it.

"Enjoy the ride Vic, it's a wild one." He told him.

Vic smiled and his eyes began to wide after Felix stripped down and began to slowly sit on his rock hard dick. The pain was overwhelming for Felix as he winced, but it quickly turned to pleasure as Felix let out a soft moan himself.

"HOLY SHIT FELIX!" Vic screamed as Felix's tight hole gripped Vic's dick.

Felix placed his hands on Vic's nipples and began to massage them as be bounced up and down slowly on Vic's dick. Felix began to moan himself.

"You're so fucking big you know that?" Felix asked as he increased his speed bouncing up and down on Vic's perfect sized cock.

Vic just moaned as he grabbed Felix's waist, and began to increase speed-bouncing Felix on his dick faster and faster.

Felix began moaning louder as he looked down and found himself becoming hard as well. Vic's dick continued to hit Felix's G-spot repetitively over and over again until Felix couldn't take it. Felix moaned as his hard dick came all over Vic's abs.

"Sorry about that." Felix said breathlessly as Vic continued to bounce him up and down on his dick.

"It's hot…it's what I always wanted." Vic admitted.

Felix looked at Vic with a mix of pleasure and shock on his face.

"I've…always…wanted you." Vic told Felix.

Felix continued to stare into Vic's eyes. There was something sincere about his words. Vic was actually being honest. This was what Vic wanted; the passing glances, the multiple assaults. It was almost like this was grade school all over again. He messed with him because he wanted him, and the truth was that Felix wanted him too.

Felix leaned over and passionately kissed Vic while his tight hole continued to go up and down Vic's hard shaft. The two moaned in each other's mouths for the next few minutes until. Felix brought himself back up.

"Let me show you how much I want you." Felix told Vic as he put his hands on Vic's chest again.

Vic let go of his grip on Felix's sides as Felix began to ride him fast and hard. The two men's loud moans blended in together; Vic enjoying Felix's tight wet hole and Felix enjoying Vic's big dick stretching it out.

Vic grabbed onto Felix's dick and began to jerk him off while Felix could feel Vic's cock throbbing deep inside him. Felix's dick began to throb in Vic's hand.

"I'm about to cum Vic!" Felix moaned.

All Vic could do was moan and grunt. Felix screamed as the two men came together; Felix exploding cum onto Vic's abs, chest, and neck, while Vic came over and over again, filling up his condom with cum.

Felix collapsed on Vic's cum covered body and the two began to tongue kiss, while Vic's dick softened, sliding out of Felix's asshole, revealing a completely white condom, unable to see Vic's dick at all.

"I am so into you Felix." Vic replied.

"I like you too Vic." Felix said kissing him again.

How exactly was he going to explain this one to Sarah? He had no clue, but she did say he had to sell this whole death thing right? Well dammit, that's exactly what he's going to do.

**A/N: FINALLY! I finally have this idea out of my head now! Lol you guys have no idea how hard I ship Felix and Vic XD. Well I hope you all liked my perverted mind! It'll probably happen again at some point lol until next time! :)**


End file.
